


Compassionate Yet Stubborn Man

by Gravytrain101



Series: Star Trek Oneshots [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Caring Teammates, Fluff, Loving Kirk, M/M, overworked Bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Bones, once again, has worked himself to exhaustion. His nurse calls his boyfriend (Kirk) down to take him to his room. Kirk cares for him in his room while some fellow crew members visit to see how their favorite CMO is doing.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Star Trek Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875982
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Compassionate Yet Stubborn Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Star Trek film in a while. Let me know if anything seems out of place with the characters. Please read and enjoy!

Kirk’s POV:  
“Sickbay to Bridge,” Christine said over the intercom. 

“Bridge, Captain speaking,” I answered. 

“Captain,” she began, “Can you come down here?”

“On my way,” I said before standing, “Mister Spock, you are in charge until I get back.” 

Once I saw him acknowledge me I turned towards the elevator and headed towards sickbay. 

\---At Sickbay---  
Kirk’s POV:  
“What is it?” I asked when I met Christine outside sickbay, “Where’s Bones?” 

“That’s what I called you done here for Captain,” she answered, “Dr. McCoy has been in sickbay for the past two days. He hasn’t gotten much sleep or hardly anything to eat during that time. He is asleep at his desk right now and I just thought you’d like to know.” 

“Thank you, I’ll take care of it,” I sighed before entering the room to find my boyfriend passed out at his desk. 

I walk over to his desk to wake him up, “Leonard,” I softly said as I stroke his hair, “Wake up.” 

“I’m up. I’m up. What’s wrong,” he groaned as he moved to get out of his chair. 

“Just a minute,” I told him as I pushed him back in his chair before kneeling in front of him, “It’s just me.” 

“Jim,” he said as he sat back in his chair. 

“Yeah,” I responded as I cupped his cheek in my hand, “Christine called me down here and told me that you haven’t left sickbay in 2 days? I thought you said you were going to use your room because it was closer to sickbay than mine?” 

“I did use it,” he answered, “But I had to come back as soon as I got there because someone else got hurt.” 

“Okay,” I told him as I stood and took his hand, “Let’s go get some food in you and then let you sleep for a couple hours.” 

“I can’t just leave Jim! I have responsibilities here. I have reports to do,” he protested as I pulled him out of his chair. 

“Bones, I think your staff are capable of filing in for you while you’re gone. Unless, you don’t think you’ve taught them well enough?” I suggested. 

“I’ve taught them well enough. They are the best medical staff a doctor can ask for,” he told me. 

“That’s what I thought,” I said before kissing his forehead, “Now let’s go.” 

I pulled him into the hallway and began walking down it with my arm wrapped around his waist. 

“No honey, not that way,” I gently said as I pulled him closer to me to keep him from going to his room, “We’re going to my room.” 

We finally got to my room and I had him sit on the couch while I got us a couple of sandwiches to eat. 

“Here you go,” I said as I gave him his meal, “You don’t have to eat all of it. Just eat as much as you can.” 

He took the sandwich from me and lazily took a bite before sitting back and chewing. 

“Leonard,” I began as he took another bite, “If this ever happens again, where you're swamped with cases you need to tell me.” 

“What good will that do? You’re not a doctor Jim.” he sassed as he took a sip of water. 

“No I’m not,” I said, “But I am your boyfriend and captain and I care about you. As your captain, I will make sure you get breaks between cases. And as your boyfriend, I will make sure you get a proper meal and some proper sleep. I just need you to tell me, okay?” 

“Yeah, okay,” he sighed as he rubbed at his eyes, “Can I go to bed now or do I need to sit through another one of your monologues?” 

“No, you can go to bed honey,” I told him as I helped him up and into bed. 

He was out as soon as I covered him up with blankets. I wanted to stay and make sure he got some decent sleep, so I sat next to him and started reading a book. I started to run my fingers through his hair as I read before we got some concerned visitors. 

Uhura visits…  
“How’s Leonard?” Uhura asked as she sat down on the bed and rubbed the Doctor’s back. 

“Good,” I answered, “I got him to eat something before he passed out.” 

“That’s good,” she said, “I can’t believe he did it again. What is this like his 5th time?”

“Something like that,” I sighed as I put my book aside. 

“He needs to take better care of himself,” she told me, “He is so caring and compassionate under all that grumpiness. He will do anything for anyone at the drop of a hat.” 

“I know, that’s one of the things I love about him,” I responded, “But don’t let him hear you say that. He will just deny it and probably argue with you about it.” 

“Oh I know,” she said, “It’ll be just another one of those things that everyone else on the ship knows but him.” 

Scotty visits…  
“How is the lad?” he asked as he sat down by Leonard’s feet. 

“Better now that he has some food in him and a couple hours sleep,” I told him. 

“This man is as stubborn as a mule. He shouldn’t be pushing himself too hard.” he said as he looked at our sleeping Doctor. 

“Believe me, I know. I told him that before he passed out,” I explained as I continued to run my fingers through his hair. 

“Good, because if you didn’t then I’m sure I would’ve told him,” he told me, “I know he means well with these intentions of his but sometimes they don’t always work out the way he wanted.”

“I know what you mean,” I sighed, “There’s not much we can do with a man as stubborn as he is.”

“We’ll just watch out for him then, like he does for us.” he said firmly. 

Spock visits…  
“How is Dr. McCoy Captain?” he asked as he stood next to the bed with his arms folded behind him. 

“Good, just sleeping.” I told him as he nodded. 

“Captain, may I make a suggestion?” he asked. 

“Please,” I answered.

“I have gone through all of Starfleet's guidelines and regulations regarding hours of the medical personnel aboard ships. There is nothing that discusses a limit to how many hours they can work consecutively.” he explained, “I suggest we look into that so this does not happen again.” 

“That’s a wonderful idea Spock, thank you.” I said before he nodded and left. 

“You may not know this baby, but you have a lot of people watching over you,” I whispered to Bones before kissing the top of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think in the comment section down below. All feedback is welcomed and encouraged!


End file.
